Silver's sleeping Beauty
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: Sonic character, sleeping beauty story, silvaze fan fiction, I think you can figure out the rest. This was a random Silvaze Oneshot I felt like doing while I couldn't sleep so sorry for mistakes. I do NOT own the Sonic characters and I do NOT own sleeping beauty either. This is simply a slight twist on the story line. Read, Enjoy and Review please.


Once there was a beautiful young princess. Her fur was the shade of lavender, her eyes honey yellow. Her feline tail swished back and forth as she looked around at the commotion surrounding her. Gifts of all sorts were laid around her. Things like jewellery, perfume and other expensive items piled up. The doors burst open, a cold breeze filling the room. A small old lady walked in and came to the gorgeous princess. She placed her hand on the girl's forehead. Everyone waited, tensely. This lady could sometimes have visions of the future. The lady drew her hand back sharply. Her mouth open and she uttered the words of a prophesy.

_The princess will grow fairly and shall be quite beautiful._

_She will be diligent in everything she does._

_Beware though, for misfortune is planned._

_When her eighteenth birthday does come._

_Like Sleeping Beauty, she will fall._

_Should she prick her finger once._

_To be fair, so shall all else_

_For she's cursed to sleep for one hundred years._

_Unless her prince should appear_

_And place a single kiss upon her lips._

_Only then from her slumber she shall wake._

* * *

Blaze's POV

I sighed as I looked out the window on the balcony. Out there was a whole world and I hadn't seen any of it. My parents were too protective. Something that happened when I was a baby had caused them to be paranoid over me. They didn't tell me what. I was trying to catch a glimpse of something new across the horizon, but it all looked the same as yesterday. Endless fields framed with trees. I wished I could go out, just once and see all the things that I could only read about in books. I was never allowed out though. Everyone else agreed. Apparently there was something dangerous out there that could harm me, they told me when I asked them why. Now that my eighteenth birthday was coming closer, my parents had been extra protective. It was tomorrow. Only Silver, who was my best friend, had no idea what anyone was talking about either. He had come to the castle when both he and I were 15 and from there, worked his way to be a knight.

"Blaze!" I heard my name yelled. I turned as Silver ran into my room. I smiled.

"Hey there," I said. I looked and saw he was cupping his hands together. He walked towards me.

"Look what I found, he said. He opened his hands a bit. Inside there was a small creature.

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"It's a baby bird," he told me. I looked at the tiny thing again. Silver always brought in things to show me that I wouldn't be able to see myself.

"It's cute," I sighed.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked, letting the bird fly out the window.

"I wish I could see these sorts of things for myself," I explained. He lifted him palms up and I saw they were glowing. He levitated off the ground. He closed his eyes for a moment and I soon found myself floating above the ground. He brought me over to him and he put an arm around my waist. He flew out the window and high above the castle.

"Silver!" I exclaimed, closing my eyes tightly. I put my arms around him securely. I felt him chuckle.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," he assured as he put his other arm around me as well.

"Silver, I want to go down," I whimpered.

"Blaze, open your eyes," he told me. I shook my head.

"Blaze, you have to see this," he whispered into my ear. Slowly I peeled my eyes open.

"Wow," I mouthed silently. All around me I could see the world stretching out for ages…and the sunset was absolutely beautiful.

* * *

Silver's POV

I laughed. She was so in awe.

"Silver, this is amazing," she breathed. I watched her slowly cast her gaze down. I quickly put my hand under her chin and held her head up.

"Don't look down," I warned her.

"Why? How high are we?" she asked. She batted my hand away and looked down.

"Silver, let me down!" she squealed, closing her eyes again. She curled her arms around my neck and buried her face on my shoulder. I felt her shaking with fear. It was understandable, I was really high in the sky. I gently started to float down until I came to her balcony again. I carefully let her go.

"I gotta go now, Shadow needs me," I told her. She nodded slowly. I ran out. I burst into the training room.

"Shadow, I'm here!" I announced.

"Silver thank goodness," he sighed, "we have a very important job tomorrow."

What is it?" I asked.

"I need you to protect the princess from anything," he said.

"Don't I do that every day?" I questioned, feeling confused.

"Yeah, but tomorrow be extra careful. I'll tell you about it tomorrow, because I have to see the king now," he sighed. I nodded and he ran out. That was really strange. I headed back to my room. On the way I heard voices talking.

"Yeah…once the princess touches that…the kingdom will be…" I heard. It was mostly whispers. I shrugged; it didn't sound that important. Maybe I could tell Shadow.

* * *

Blaze's POV

I woke, feeling slightly excited. It was my birthday! In the evening I was having a party and maybe I could have some fun…for once. I got up and headed into the bathroom, turning on the taps to the shower. I shivered as the water ran over my back. I really didn't like it. I quickly washed my fur and got out, shaking off many water droplets. I grabbed a towel and furiously rubbed it over my fur, wanting to be dry again. I slipped on my dress and got out. I grabbed a brush and ran it through my hair, pulling it up in a thick pony tail. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I called.

"Happy birthday Blaze!" Silver yelled, coming in. I smiled.

"Thanks Silver," I said to him. He was a great friend.

"I know it's not much and you'll probably get stuff way better, but I got you a present," he said, holding out a small parcel to me. I took it, smiling even more. It was pretty flat and wrapped in cyan paper. I eagerly ripped it open. It was a small picture frame of us. I was giggling as he teasingly wrapped his arms around my waist. I remembered it. It was earlier this year and I was in a playful mood. I was teasing him. Finally he had wrapped his arms around me and tickled me until I was gasping for air.

"Thank you so much Silver," I said, gratefully, "no-one could give me something this special."

"Does that mean you like it?" he chuckled.

"I love it," I replied. Our eyes locked. I couldn't bring myself to look away. I was lost in his golden orbs. Sometimes I wished that Silver and I could be something more than just really good best friends, but I was a princess and my parents would never think of that as a possibility.

* * *

Silver's POV

I stared into her honey yellow eyes. She was really beautiful and I was glad she was my friend, but sometimes I wished she could be something more to me. I snapped out of it. That was unrealistic. She was a princess and totally out of my range. I had to wonder though…If she wasn't a princess, would she think of me any different. I blushed, realising I was still staring.

"Ah…I should go now..." I said, looking down.

"Of course…" she replied, blushing as much as I was.

"I'll see you later," I told her.

"Yeah, see ya," she sighed. Shadow was walking past when he spotted me. He looked at my red face and then to Blaze's door. He chuckled, connecting the dots. I frowned. Sometimes Shadow was too smart.

"Well, look who's blushing with the princess. You wouldn't happen to have a crush now would you?" he teased. I lunged forwards and clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Shh," I whispered, "she might hear you." Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, so I have a crush on her, don't let the whole world know," I confessed. I took my hand away and Shadow smirked. He didn't say anything as we walked along, just kept shooting me certain glances.

* * *

Later on Blaze's party was in full swing. Dinner was brought out, but I was helping Shadow. I decided to tell him about what I heard last night.

"Hey Shadow. Last night I overheard someone talking and they said some stuff that you might want to know," I started.

"What?" he asked. I told him everything I had heard. His eyes widened.

"Oh no…they're going to…" he trailed off.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"Listen, when Blaze was born a prophesy was made," he said. He told me the prophesy.

"They must be planning to make it come true," he explained. My eyes grew wide.

"They'll be doing it now!" I said, realising what he meant. I ran out towards the hall where her party was.

* * *

Blaze's POV

I laughed when appropriate. I really wasn't enjoying this party. I couldn't see Silver anywhere. I smiled falsely as another person wished me a happy birthday and gave me another present. I opened it. It was another piece of expensive jewellery. I smiled and thanked the giver politely. Didn't anyone know how to give gifts anymore? I already had tons of stuff that was all similar. Silver's gift was the only one that was unique. It was something that no-one else could give me. I asked to be excused for a moment and headed to the refreshments table. I reached out to grab a cup of punch. I drew back as something sharp pricked my finger.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed. I looked to see a brown badger holding a knife and fork.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he apologised, "I didn't see you there."

"Its fine," I brushed him off. He quickly ran away. I wrapped a napkin around my bleeding finger. My mum spotted me.

"Blaze what happened?" she asked, worried upon seeing my finger.

"I'm fine mother," I yawned, "I just had an accident." I didn't know why, but I felt really tired. Mum's eyes widened.

"Oh no," she whispered. I put a hand to my head. I felt really giddy. I stumbled and held onto the tabled for support. All eyes turned to me. My eyes started closing. I tried to open them again. I couldn't fall asleep in the middle of my own party. That was so rude. Maybe I would just sit down for a bit. I blindly made my way towards my seat. I collapsed into it. Around me some people started to yawn. I was confused. What exactly was happening. Why was I trying to sleep? I curled up into a ball, wrapping my tail firmly over my body. This was no use, I just needed to sleep.

"Blaze!" I heard Silver yell.

"Silver…" I whispered.

* * *

Silver's POV

I saw her curled up on her chair. Around me others started to fall down, sleeping. I ran to her, avoiding bodies. I looked down and saw her finger, covered in blood. The prophesy had already started to become real. Blaze and her kingdom were destined to sleep for one hundred years, unless her prince came to rescue her. I picked her up and carried her to her room. I gently laid her on her bed. I tucked the covers over her. I quietly closed the door and ran down to the knight's quarters. I was shocked. Everyone was asleep. Practise swords lay all over the ground. I spotted Shadow, he was still yawning. I quickly ran to him.

"Shadow, the prophesy is coming true. Tell me who Blaze's prince is," I demanded.

"I don't know…she doesn't fancy any prince," he said, his words starting to slur.

"C'mon Shadow, work with me. Who does she fancy?" I asked, feeling frustrated.

"Go ask her," he laughed.

"Shadow, be serious, who is he?" I asked more strongly.

"Why don't you go kiss her," he retorted. He shrugged me off and was asleep.

"Because I'm not a prince," I hissed.

* * *

I made my way around the castle. Everyone was asleep. I was the only one awake. It was rather odd. I ran back into Blaze's room. She slept peacefully. I looked to the side, on her dresser was the photo I had given her that morning. I looked down at her sleeping face. She had a slight smile on her lips. Shadow's suggestion really took affect with me. Why else would I be the only one awake still? I leaned closer. Maybe I was unaffected because of my telekinesis. I pulled back a bit. I was Blaze's best friend, but maybe she thought of me as something more… I leaned even closer. I was fooling myself. I was no prince. There was no way I could help her. I pulled back, but only a little. I groaned. It was unfair for me to try to do something like this.

"Who is your prince?" I asked her. She giggled in her sleep and raised her hand to her face, covering her cheeks.

"Promise you won't tell," she giggled. I was shocked. I didn't expect her to respond.

"I promise," I told her, feeling ridiculous that I was talking to a sleeping princess.

"It's Silver," she murmured.

"Yes, it is me," I confirmed. I waited for her to tell me who it was, but her answer never came. I was frustrated. I looked at the picture on her dresser. She had been so happy. She was comfortable around me. What if being a prince wasn't about royalty, but about her thoughts of me? What if I was her prince charming. I debated the idea, feeling ridiculous. I made up my mind. Before I could change it again, I leaned down quickly and kissed her. I breathed in sharply, looking to see if anything had changed. I breathed out when she didn't move. I turned away. I knew it was too much to hope for.

"Silver?" I heard a sleepy voice question. I turned back. She had opened her eyes slightly.

"Blaze, are you awake?" I asked. She giggled.

"Of course I am silly," she laughed. She sat up and stretched out her arms. I was stunned. It actually worked?

"Silver, why are you looking at me like that?" she laughed. I explained the prophesy and how I had heard about it.

"Oh, that's why I suddenly felt sleepy after I pricked my finger on the knife," she realised slowly.

"Yeah. Are you ok then?" I asked. She frowned.

"Has it really been one hundred years?" she inquired.

"No, it's only been about an hour and a half," I guessed.

"Then how did I wake up?" she asked.

"The last three lines Blaze," I explained.

"I was kissed? By whom?" she questioned. I blushed and looked at her. I couldn't say anything else. Her eyes widened.

"You kissed me!" she exclaimed, placing her hands on her mouth. I blushed more and looked away.

"I was the only one still awake and I didn't know what else to do. I honestly didn't think it would work," I explained. I felt really embarrassed.

"Of course it worked," she said to me, like it was obvious. I looked up.

"What!" I burst out, "how?"

"You're so naïve," she giggled, "you're my prince." She blushed.

"What!" I exclaimed. I couldn't say anything else.

"I love you Silver," she told me.

I let it process for a bit before I finally closed my mouth. That triggered a funny look on Blaze's face. A look of longing. She licked her lips, not taking her eyes from my lips. I realised what she wanted and I blushed again.

"Kiss me again," she demanded. I blushed, but leaned forwards. What else could I do? She was the princess, I had to obey her…and truth was, I was happy to. She parted her lips slightly.

"You know that wasn't a commandment," she whispered, blushing and pulling back a bit.

"I know, but I love you too, so…" I replied softly, pulling her closer again. She closed her eyes. I followed suit and placed my lips on hers. I pulled back. She took out her hair-tie; letting her hair fall down to her shoulders. She pulled me closer, holding my face in her hands. She flipped me onto my back and kissed me again. I buried my hands into her hair, feeling each smooth strand in-between my fingers. She pulled back and locked eyes with me.

"Silver, say it again," she pleaded, "just say those three words again."

"Blaze, I love you," I whispered, kissing her head just to prove it.


End file.
